


I'll be the proudest fellow

by mrua7



Series: Easter Season  U.N.C.L.E. Stories [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Easter, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:16:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrua7/pseuds/mrua7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napoleon discusses the NYC Easter parade with Illya</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be the proudest fellow

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted for the Easter Egg Challenge on MFUWSS -Live Journal, for Carabele

Napoleon admired himself in the fitting room at the back of Del Floria’s as his partner watched. Del checked the fit of the newest suit in the agent’s collection as Solo was finicky when it came to the fit of his clothing, unlike his partner who usually bought his suits ‘off the rack,' except for that grey suit of his that Del made for him. It was well fitted to the Russian's slim build.

“So?” Napoleon asked as he turned around.  
  
“What do you want me to say? A suit is a suit. You have so many you could go for weeks without wearing the same one twice. Is this truly necessary?”  
  
“Easter tradition.” Napoleon looked at himself again, then began to hum a song.  
  
“What is that?”  
  
“You don’t recognize it?” He sang, “In your Easter bonnet, with all the frills upon it. You'll be the grandest lady in the Easter parade. I'll be all in clover and when they look you over. I'll be the proudest fellow in the Easter parade.”  
  
“You could have just told me. Your singing still leaves much to be desired, and yes I do recognize it, Irving Berlin. You are not going to this parade are you?”  
  
“And if I am, what’s wrong with that?”  
  
“It is gauche, the showing off of decadent clothing, trying to outdo and impress each other.”  
  
“Illya didn’t your people celebrate Easter in your country?”  
  
“Before it was banned, but it was a religious celebration not a spectacle. I went to church with my family when I was a child for a very reverent and solemn occasion, one of the highest holy days in the Orthodox rite.”  
  
“Did you stop believing because of the government edicts?”  
  
Illya as usual refused to answer that personal a question.  
  
“The parade began as a celebration of spring,” Napoleon said, “and wearing new clothing at Easter was considered good luck. Come with me to the parade and I’ll show you a few things... dress in that grey suit of yours, no black.”  
  
Sunday arrived and they headed up along Fifth Avenue, Solo admiring the ladies in their shorter length dresses and of course their ostentatious hats.  
  
He pointed out pertinent symbols. Hats bedecked with lilies, and other blossoms, but lilies hold a special place as they’re the most sacred of all spring flowers. Blossoms, especially Lilies stand for purity, emerging from the earth to symbolize new life and the resurrection.   
  
Dozens of hats were adorned with small stuffed bunnies, lamb toys and colorful eggs to which he pointed, “The rabbit, a symbol of abundance in ancient times, reminding us of rebirth, the lamb represents Christ, the Lamb of God. Eggs also symbolize rebirth, and the rock tomb from which Jesus resurrected. Christians were forbidden from eating eggs during Lent and Easter hence, was considered a day of egg delicacies.”  
  
“I know all of the symbolism, there was religion in my country. But why does it necessitate this bourgeois parade?”  
  
Napoleon said nothing but took his partner to St. Patrick’s Cathedral while Mass was in progress. “This is what it’s all about Illya.”  
  
“People worshiping a non-entity?”  
  
“No, it’s about faith, believing in something greater than ourselves. It’s about renewal, second chances.”  
  
Illya lowered his head, thinking of the last time he stood before the icons in St. Andrews in Kyiv. He quietly slipped Napoleon a brightly decorated egg, painted red white and gold in delicate Russian patterns.  
  
“This is part of my country’s tradition.”  
  
That picture was worth a thousand words. Napoleon felt quite flattered  that Illya had just opened up his tightly locked door and gave him something noteworthy...a piece of his past.  
  
This was going to be a grand Easter after all...  
  
                                          

 


End file.
